


What I Wrote

by pi_meson



Series: 30 days of wlw (and a few extra) [30]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pi_meson/pseuds/pi_meson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompts from <a href="http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-6WGL14XVnDA/VRyn_qB2x8I/AAAAAAAACbE/XCZPs86Cdfc/s1600/30%252Bday%252Bwriting%252Bchallenge%252Bjpg%252Bcopy.jpg">here</a></p><p>Gil is gone, Unamo is furious but Phasma does not react the way Unamo expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Wrote

Unamo stood on the flimsi on her way into her quarters. She only saw it when it fluttered down after her boot had flicked it up. She picked it up and frowned. Flimsi was not common aboard The Finalizer. She noticed her name underlined, unfolded it and flattened it against the wall. 

By the time she'd read the three sentences, she was furious.

_Sorry I missed you, you were on duty and I am not permitted access to the bridge. My new unit is to be deployed on a mission to clear pirates who are attacking our supply lines and I leave as soon as we are ready. Phasma is in constant meetings and has no time, please tell her I will miss her._  
_GL_

Unamo jabbed at her datapad with staccato fingertips. She found her most recent comm from Phasma and composed a reply in anger.

 _Are you really so cold that you refuse to see her to say goodbye?_

Unamo watched the display until it faded into powersave. There was no gratifyingly immediate reply, no apology or explanation. No acknowledgement, and the little _R_ that denoted 'message read' did not appear. She tossed the datapad onto her bunk, rinsed her face and commed Thanisson. He answered promptly that GL4473 had boarded a troop transport and was en route to provide reinforcements to a supply depot under threat of attack. Gil was gone. He said he was sorry.

In the sanisteam, Unamo did not hear the heavy tread of feet outside her quarters or the door open and close. The first she knew of Phasma's arrival was her yell.  
"UNAMO you SITHDAMN BANTHA!!"

Shocked from her sanisteam daydream, Unamo jumped, shut off the jets and reached for a towel. She stepped, dripping, onto the mat and went into her tiny room, just big enough for a bunk, a small table and a chair. Phasma stood red-faced and snarling.

"How _dare_ you call me cold!"  
"I stand by what I wrote!" Unamo raised her voice to match Phasma's, not caring who might hear. "You sent Gil away without a word to ME, or to HER!"  
Unamo took a deep breath, intending to let it out slowly. Instead her face warped with anger and she yelled.  
"GET OUT YOU FUCKING MYNOCK!"

Phasma's hands shook, making her helmet tremble as she lifted it. Unamo saw the helmet hit the floor and Phasma sank onto Unamo's bunk, hands over her face, shaking her head. Quiet words came between long pauses.  
"No. It wasn't like that. I wanted Gil to stay. I wanted to move her to my personal team but she... she transferred. Said she wanted experience. Didn't want... didn't want my protection. Didn't want to be treated as special."

"Oh."  
Unamo towelled off her hair with hard, brisk movements and sat beside Phasma, shivering slightly as evaporation leached warmth from her damp skin.  
"After what you said when I asked if you loved her, I assumed... you know."  
"Of course I love her." Phasma glared at Unamo, pale eyes staring from red rimmed lids. "It kills me that she left because she wanted to."  
"She'll come back," Unamo aimed for a reassuring tone, "and bring you a few pirate skulls as mementos. You helped her train, you encouraged her. Isn't this what you want?"

Phasma took Unamo's discarded towel and patted at her eyes. She stood, replaced her helmet and her gauntlets, and nodded at Unamo.  
"Please report to my quarters at the end of beta shift."  
"All right. Should I bring anything?"  
Unamo pulled a closed box out from under her bed. Phasma shook her head.  
"I thought... I thought we could start over. Talk. Watch a holo. Eat. You and me. When Gil comes back perhaps together we can persuade her to stay."


End file.
